Web of Lies
by SwiftAngel
Summary: High School Student by day. Avatar by night. At Republic City Senior High, nothing is as it seems. Rumors run rampant and lies spread like wildfire. When Korra adopts a fake identity in order to attend school undiscovered, she has no idea what she's in for. Follow Korra as she tries to hide her true identity, while also uncovering the Dark Secrets of those around her.


**Hey Guys!  
**

**So, I know I'm supposed to be working on my other story, "Avatar: Blast from the Past", but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I was in a hurry to just "get it out" if you know what I mean? :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra**

**Summary:**

**High School Student by day. Avatar by night. At Republic City Senior High, nothing is as it seems. Rumors run rampant and lies spread like wildfire. When Korra adopts a fake identity in order to attend school undiscovered, she has no idea what she's in for. Follow Korra as she tries to hide her true identity, while also uncovering the Dark Secrets of those around her. **

**Note: Mako, Asami, Iroh, Bolin and Tahno will all be included in this story.  
**

* * *

**Web of Lies- Chapter 1:  
**

**A New Identity  
**

"You're going to high school."

Avatar Korra sits in a chair in Tenzin's office, positively fuming. Both Pema and Tenzin have discreetly pulled her away for a "little chat" after dinner, to discuss important matters.

It's really more of an ambush. Pema and Tenzin had pressed her about the issue every day since she first arrived in Republic City to finish her air bending training. _"It'll be fun they," they said. "Going to high school will be a great experience."_

Bull. Complete and Utter bull.

Korra may have been a lot of things, but she wasn't an idiot. She'd heard the stories. High school was a horrible place, and she felt sorry for any teenager who'd been forced to suffer through it. If the overload of homework didn't kill you, the cat fights between cliques surely would.

She leans back in her chair, crossing her arms. "I'm not going," she huffs. "We've been over this already. I said _no_."

A look of annoyance flashes across Pema's face. She's not letting this one slide. "Korra you really don't have much of a choice. Tenzin and I have already enrolled you at Republic City High. You _have_ to go."

Korra swears under her breath. She knows that she'll probably end up losing this argument, but she refuses to go down without a fight. "_No_," she says harshly. "I'll do what I want. You can't make me."

A vein throbs dangerously in Tenzin's forehead. Korra smirks at this. She knows just how to push his buttons.

Tenzin slowly rises from the chair behind his desk, his face turning red. "Now Korra," he begins, "Pema and I have shown you nothing but kindness since you've been a guest in our home. The least you could do is comply with this one, _simple _request."

Korra scoffs. They just won't give up will they? She looks Tenzin dead in the eye and utters a single, definite phrase. "_Not. A. Chance_."

Tenzin looks to his wife for help. There's a moment of silence before a sly smile creeps up on Pema's face. "Well, that's fine," she says slowly. "You don't have to go to school. It doesn't _matter_."

Korra raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?" she asks. "So I don't have to go? That's_ it_?

Pema nods. "Yep. There's just one condition."

Korra presses on. "Which is…"

"You have to go back to the South Pole."

The room is so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

Korra can't believe her ears. Her eyes widen in shock. Pema can't be serious can she?

The smile on Pema's face spreads so she is grinning from ear to ear. She has Korra now. They both know it. Even Tenzin looks smug. "Well?" she asks. "Do you accept the terms?"

Korra is so furious that she's seriously ready to break something. But she doesn't have a choice. She has to do it. "Fine," she relents. "I'll go." A thought suddenly enters her head. She can't let them think they've won. "It might even be fun," she adds, a cheery expression on her face, "Since I'm the Avatar and all."

Tenzin and Pema exchange knowing smiles. "Actually," Tenzin says, "You won't be attending school as _the Avatar_. We both thought it would be best if you were able to experience high school as a normal student."

Korra's face falls. "What do you mean?"

Pema reaches into a nearby shopping bag and pulls out a dull, gray school girl's outfit, complete with a pleated skirt, sweater and knee high socks. There's also a pair of square, black spectacles.

Korra looks horrified. "Oh no. You can't possibly mean…"

Pema chuckles, shoving the clothes into Korra's arms. "That's _right_," she says gleefully. "Say goodbye to _Korra _and hello to _Kenna_, a normal teenage girl from the Southern Water Tribe."

Korra nearly dies.

* * *

It's August 31st. Commonly known as the first day of high school.

For Korra, it's a living nightmare.

She is forced to get up extra early in order to make the 7 o'clock Ferry going to the heart of the city. Pema comes in to wake her up, and by 6 AM, Korra's up and about, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

_Mornings are evil. _

Korra can't help but think this as she slips into her ridiculous outfit and plaits her hair into two simple braids. She is so groggy that she wonders exactly how she'll make it through the day.

She grabs her glasses off of her nightstand and slips them on, wrinkling her nose as she adjusts to the feeling of a foreign object on her face.

When she looks in the mirror, she doesn't recognize herself.

She sees a small, timid girl with a slightly nerdy appearance. Her features are still the same, but that's where the similarities end. Her blues eyes are hidden by her overly large glasses, and her shapely figure is swallowed by her loose fitting white blouse and gray cardigan sweater.

Korra doesn't know what to make of her reflection. She supposes that it's a good disguise. After all, if she can't recognize herself, no one else will be able to either.

She slips on her ballet flats and heads out the door, nervous about what awaits her at her new school.

* * *

Korra can feel her heart pounding in her chest as she trudges through the parking lot of Republic City Senior High School.

Students mill about, greeting each other and chattering aimlessly about their summer vacations. Korra has never been around so many people her own age. Being isolated for most of her life has deprived her of having normal social interactions.

She takes a deep breath and makes her way to the front entrance, wishing that she had never agreed to this. Maybe going back to the South Pole wouldn't be so bad after all.

Korra is almost to the door when her world is suddenly turned upside down.

A vehicle comes out of nowhere, striking her down and scattering her belongings across the pavement. Korra hits the concrete hard, landing on her back and wondering what the hell just happened.

She blinks before she comes to her senses, scrambling back to her feet and fumbling around as she shoves her books back into her knapsack. Her movements are rough and angry, and she handles her new school supplies a bit too forcefully.

Korra is livid. Her head snaps up at the sound of a revving engine. She's ready to give the person who just hit her a piece of her mind.

Until she sees who it is.

A girl with wavy black hair and striking green eyes parks her moped and removes her helmet, her curls bouncing in the wind. Her smile is blindingly white.

Korra can't believe it. "Asami _Sato_?" she says, a bit awestruck. Could it really be the wealthy, famous heiress of Future Industries?

Asami gives Korra a disdainful look. "Um, you're the person who I just hit, right?" asks, barely batting an eye.

Korra falters, caught off guard by the other girl's indifference. She's about to ask for an apology, but the words never leave her mouth.

Asami brushes past Korra, scowling. "You're in my _way_," she hisses. And then she's gone, running across the lot to join her giggling friends.

She doesn't give Korra a second look.

Korra stands there for a moment, debating whether she should let her go, or chase her down and set fire to her clothes.

She decides on the former option. Asami isn't worth blowing her cover. Or going to Jail.

As Korra walks through the front door, a realization suddenly comes over her.

Asami blew her off because she didn't recognize her. To a degree, that's good, because it means that her disguise is working. But it also means something else.

Without her status as the Avatar, Korra is invisible. She's a nobody. She's average, just like regular people.

She's not sure why, but for some reason that scares her. All her life, she's been defined by her identity as the Avatar. Now that she's without it, she's unsure of what to do.

As she enters the main office to pick up her schedule, she's on the verge of hyperventilating.

Can she truly become someone else?

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know there's already an overload of stories about Korra in high school, but I'm just, ah, testing the waters. :)**

**As Always, Reviews are welcome! Love you guys!  
**

**-Swift Angel  
**


End file.
